Mattofilms
G-Day all my name is Matto. (Minecraft name = mattofilms) and I am an Ozy (Australian) Minecraftian I have been playing Minecraft since day dot and love it lots. I played Minecraft on single player for about a year then started to experiment with servers, looking around for that special place to call home - well I found it - Kismet Minecraft Server - loved it so much I had to stay. Kismet world is like a fairy tale - cool builds, fantastic people - I just love it. I run my own YouTube channel called mattofilms uploading 2 -3 videos a week of Minecraft adventures and more.1 of these fantastic videos is called "The Ark Project" which is filmed on site on Kismet server every Tuesday night (Australian time) Wednesday for the viewing of said video. The Ark Project is a project of massiveness - in short - I hope to get all the Minecraft blocks, mobs, items, biomes and more inside the Ark, kind of like a time capsule (read below for the full story). All are welcome to come and join in on the Ark Project Matto (mattofilms) The Ark Story by Matt Cowan AKA mattofilms I got word from an unknown source to go out in the public world and find a fantastic friendly Minecraft server (with a few perk's that will help in the building of The Ark). ON that said Minecraft server I was to find an ideal spot - not to far from spawn - which I was then to start building a massive container (I chose it in the form of a ship - Ark) to house ALL the Minecraft blocks, mobs and more inside (kind of like a time capsule or museum if you will). So after a LONG LONG time searching I came across +Kismet Minecraft Server - let me just say this first kismet is like a fairy tail beautiful builds, amazing and friendly people of ALL age's, slightly protected (kismet is a white list server) and server is online 24 x 7. So I signed up, got white listed, met Aunt :) and the nice admin crew (not naming all in case i forget someone, but they are all cool cats) I then flew around +Kismet Minecraft Server for like ages trying to find THE SPOT to start this build, ran out of food, nearly died - BUT - at last a sign - the'perfect' spot was found. Water, sand, Jungle biome, swamp biome, lakes, underground mine and more. BUT WAIT there's more - I then found 3 wheat seeds by a lake with a skelly protecting it, killed the skelly, planted the seed, used the bonemeal to grow the seed, ate the wheat - life was given back to me :) This is the place I said! unknown source was happy. The Ark was born. unknown source said: Get helpers So I put the word out there - lots came - few were worthy - but the true builders and Arkaterains stayed built, chopped wood, chopped wood, chopped wood, chopped wood (you get the idea). unknown source was very happy and said: When hull is complete and water is surrounding The Ark - you shall have an Ark party - collect gunpowder, milk, sugar, wheat, and eggs So the story continues and will do for a life time _(as you may know Minecraft keeps changing and adding new stuff all the time, something'unknown source' forgot to mention and i would say on purpose : )_ Matto - AKA mattofilms (creator and weekly documentation of The Ark Project) *nobody* owns the Ark :) Category:People